


Ленивые гавайские лимерики

by Immernot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лимерики не идеальны по форме, но на то ведь они и ленивые гавайские.<br/>Написано для WTF Hawaii Five-O 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ленивые гавайские лимерики

1.  
Как-то раз весельчак Камекона  
прыгнул в воду с разбегу с понтона.  
Волн таких не видали  
Уж полвека Гавайи —  
Ведь немал весельчак Камекона.

2.  
Жил да был офицер Чин Хо Келли,  
все его постоянно хотели,  
но Чин Хо не сдавался,  
ото всех уклонялся:  
лишь супругу любил Чин Хо Келли.

3.  
Как-то в поле среди ананасов  
Стива с Дэнни засек спутник НАСА,  
И от этой порнушки  
Погорели катушки  
У невинного спутника НАСА.

4.  
Как-то в джунглях ловил Стив Во Фата,  
тот хотел было скрыться — куда там,  
Все же пойман злодей,  
Да еще пять свиней:  
Вот как в джунглях ловил Стив Во Фата!

5.  
Лучше всех проводил Бергман вскрытия:  
Он на праздничном каждом событии  
Корнишоны вскрывал  
И на стол подавал,  
Когда прочие были в подпитии.

6.  
Джо Уайта с намеком спросили:  
— Что вы тут, на Гавайях, забыли?  
— Да вот сел в самолет  
Oceanic и вот...  
Так и кажется, что мы здесь были!

7.  
Чтобы на острове было красиво,  
наняла губернаторша Стива:  
хоть имела ввиду  
всякую лабуду,  
А не Стива и сорок два взрыва.

8.  
Как-то Дженна спросила у Коно:  
"Не пора ли убавить нон-кона?"  
А в ответ: "Не канон!"  
И придушенный стон  
бандюка, что побитый был Коно.

9.  
На Гавайях найдется едва ли  
Место, где бы Пять-О не бывали:  
тут был ящик гранат,  
там сгорел чей-то склад,  
В общем, местных конкретно достали.

10.  
Сценаристы и нощно и денно  
курят пейринг любимый — макденно,  
вроде бы пишут гет,  
а присмотришься: нет,  
Даже с девушкой выйдет макденно.


End file.
